


An Unexpected Life Path

by 1cequeen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, No Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cequeen/pseuds/1cequeen
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg never imagined life would go this way.





	An Unexpected Life Path

Celestia Ludenberg had grown up imagining her wedding day to occur in a grand yet gothic palace to a man of wealth and status. A man she did not love, of course. She had never felt love, not really. Her relationship with her parents was broken and corrupt, she had no siblings and she wasn't good at making friends. Was it because of her extremely high standards in who she associated with? Her ranking system of her peers? Her belief in the fact that no one could equal her? Whichever way, the only being she was ever shared any type of connection with was her cat. Yes, that's it. Her cat. She did not see this as a problem, however, deciding to push on with her one true desire of becoming a rich socially upward queen, to live a pampered life in a european castle.

 

This was probably why it was so shocking when she met her. It was a poker game at an overnight casino. A group of seven of them, including Celeste, were sitting around a gambling table. Five of the other six were just like any of the other bland faces Celes would meet, and yet one of others at the table kept stealing her attention. The woman with the lavender hair, fair pale skin and concentrated expression. She barely spoke a word and only moved when it was her turn to place her cards. So why was she causing such explosive feelings inside her mind? 

 

Whatever. Celestia was winning by a long shot, of course, and another player was not pleased with the fact that he was about to lose millions of yen to a mere girl who claimed gambling was a simple hobby of hers.  _'No way,'_   he thought to himself. This was it, another slaughter in the interest of his money. He pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed it at Celestia, who in turn looked horrified, when-

 

The mysterious woman lunged across the table and, to everyone's surprise, apprehended him with ease. She stated she was with the national police agency and that she was merely undercover as a gambler to track him and see if her hunch of him being the perpetrator of the infamous gambling murders was correct - which it was. She cuffed him and summoned a car which collected him and drove him to whatever his fate would be by the courts of law.

 

Celes was speechless as she watched the whole ordeal. Her life was about to end, she had literally looked down the barrel of the gun that would cause her untimely death... and yet she was still here because of the reserved woman standing before her.

 

"Are you okay?" she asked suddenly, to which Celes was silent for a few moments before answering.

 

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Detective...?"

 

"Kirigiri."

 

What would have been a brief conversation of exchanging well wishes turned into Celestia giving Detective Kyoko Kirigiri her contact details. And those contact details led the pair into a series of dates and eventually into a blossoming love.

 

The tiny little moments she spent with Kyoko, learning all about her and in turn Kyoko learning all about Celes. She learnt that Kyoko liked to sleep with the window open, that she would only drink tea if it had one sugar in it, that she refused to bathe with candles, that the smell of tulips made her sneeze, all these tiny little things that all combined together were somehow so perfect - Celestia didn't understand.

 

She did not care that she didn't understand though, because she understood one thing; that she was completely and utterly head over heels in love with Kyoko Kirigiri. And what were the odds of her one true love, the seemingly cold and stern woman loving her in turn? To ever feel comfortable enough to expose her soft innards to her? Slim, of course. But I suppose that's why Celestia Ludenberg is known as the Ultimate Gambler; the odds are always in her favour.

 

Celestia Ludenberg never imagined her wedding to be an event at which she felt genuine love and happiness. She never expected it to occur in a beautiful manor surrounded by flower filled meadows. And she certainly didn't expect her spouse to be no one more than an average working woman with an average income and an average lifestyle. But that average working woman with an average income and an average lifestyle was Kyoko Kirigiri, and Celestia Ludenberg knew for a fact that Kyoko Kirigiri was truly the person destined to be with her.

 

And so, when she pulled away from her first kiss with Kyoko Ludenberg she couldn't help but let tears of joy escape from her eyes for she truly did not care anymore. She had finally gotten what she had always deeply desired. Not a pile of cash but an in depth, loving, understanding and trusting person to love and cherish who in turn loved and cherished her. And that was truly all she ever needed.


End file.
